Walking Dead: Another Story
by Xicor
Summary: This is a Collabration with Gabbynator, This is Basically a Story about a Teenager named Michael Johnson and hes Life Surviving in Atlanta, Georgia. Rated T For Violence may Change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_''Class Open up your Books to page 137" A Person in a Uniform said._

That? Thats my Teacher Ms. Katlinne, she usually teaches about math and stuff

I Usually Like Math unlike most Americans I Guess thats what Half Asian is,

anyway my name is Michael Johnson and Im Here to Tell you a Very Short-Lived story,

Shall we get to the point? Alright.

_"Hey Bro, Can i Borrow that Sharpener my Pencil fell on the ground and the tip got broken soo" A White-Toned Person Said._

Him? oh Hes my Best Buddy "Peter" He Gets really Tensed out too much most of the time,

But I guess hes a great guy.

_"Yeah Sure, Here ya go" I Said With Boredom._

_ "Thanks Bro." Peter Replied._

_As Soon as He made that Turn into his Pencil in the Sharpener, We Hear Gunshots outside_

_"What Was That?" A Boy in The Background Said with a Slight feel of Terror._

_As Soon as we Heard it We Made our Way through the Windows, after a few seconds we hear screaming._

_but now it Seems different those things, are Walking and They Seem to Be Dead, Judging from Theyre Ragged Clothes, Bloody Patterns, and Skeletal Figure._

_But Then after a few seconds *crash* a noise can be heard from the Doors and they walk in here, one of those things grabbed one of my_

_Classmates a Really Hard Pull in the Hair then, He Starts to Sink His Teeth unto her face._

_"Run!'' One of My Classmates Said._

_We Run As Fast as We Can to Get to The Other Door, After i finally made it and i looked back there is saw most of my classmates get eaten and my teacher._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Keep Running!" My Friend Gabrielle Said to me Screaming._

_I Turned my Head Forward and Kept Running as fast as i could._

_We ran down the stairs and I Possibly kept Running, i Didnt even bother to Help those Tripping and Being Eaten_

_is just Ran as Fast as i Can. a Few Minutes Later everything went Red, and Something Grabbed Me._

_As I Turned my Head Back it Was one of Those Things or "Walkers" as they Say._

_It Tried To Bite me Then ***BANG*** _

_One of The Highschool Guards Shot the Walker and i Didnt bother to look back_

_i Went Screaming Headed to the Gym, and As I Figured the Doors were Barricaded._

_But i Then saw an open window, I Struggled to Put it up, but it was no use i couldn't open it._

_I Turned my Head on the Sides looking for Something to Break the Window._

_But Then i saw a horde of walkers and i realized them. my classmates, they were eaten in the classroom._

_I ran to the Teacher's Lounge, finding anybody else who can help me, as i ran i see my Buddy Peter looting a corpse of a dead Guard._

_"Pete-"_

_The Walker Grabbed him by the Neck and tried to bite him._

_"Help Mich-"_

_Hes Choking and as i Tried to run to him and i Kicked the Walker on the Head, no use still alive, but still trying to kick it._

_and Finally i Kicked The Walker Really hard on the Face._

_"Ugh, Oof, Er- Thanks Michael" Peter Said with a sign of life._

_"No Problem, Why were you looting this corpse?" I Questioned_

_"Theres A Baton there maybe i can use it to bash some heads" He Replies._

_"Then Take it" i Said to him._

_He Takes it and Tries to Examine it for he is Used to Examining Tools and Materials._

_"Looks Like Its Durable" Peter Confirming the Quality of the Baton._

_I Look around and i see a pistol on the side of the Corpse._

_"Hey Look, A Pistol" I Say Pointing to the Gun._

_"Then Take it, Its too heavy for me to carry." Peter Replies._

_I Take it without hesitation and struggle to carry it, after a while i managed to carry it._

_"a Five-Seven, that could do some damage." Peter Says._

_"Well yeah, but it could some ammo." I Reply._

_"Then find some, theres bound to be ammo inside that Corpse." Peter Says, still examining the Baton._

_As I Search the Corpse for Ammo, i hear Walkers come by The Hallway._

_"Too Late, Get Going." Peter Says Feeling Terrified._

_We Run To The Teacher's Lounge as fast as we can._

_When we got there, we find one of our friends Knocking on the Door._

_he Keeps on kicking the Door, After a while he finally kicks it open._

_Due to the Bad Luck a Walker Comes out of the Room and Takes a bite on of our friends neck._

_"Agh, Sick!" I Say feeling grossed out._

_We Run Past the Teachers Lounge, but when we cant think of anything else a horde of more walkers come in the direction we were going._

_"The Other Side!" Peter Commanded me._

_"No, Theres too much on the other side." I Reply._

_"Well Shit." Peter Says._


End file.
